


Brothers and Bats

by CyrahX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dark, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oneshot, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Short, Tension, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam want to hunt down a Wendigo and protect two other brothers along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I always think of Jay and Dick, no matter the universe. So here's another crossover thingy with the two in the Supernatural universe!
> 
> I think Sam, Dean and Dick, Jay are so alike. Loving and hating their dad, caring so much about their sibling(s). It just had to happen.

Cold wind, darkness. 

Agitating silence, momentarily interrupted by the loud cries of the ravens in this forest. The only light we had was the small campfire Sam and me made before dusk fell upon us. It was what made us feel secure for the moment, what kept us warm. I stared at the campfire in front of me, sitting on a nearby rock. I felt the wind on my upper body where my leather jacket didn't cover me; the cold made me shiver, the goosebumps tickled on the back of my neck, but I never stopped looking at the fire and the people sitting beyond it, while Sam was busy securing this place with pentagrams and other necessary security measures that would keep demons from entering this space or even attacking us from out of nowhere. 

The people I was watching were two guys we stumbled over in this forest. Their names were Dick and Jason, they said. Apparently the two were searching for their adoptive father who had disappeared without a single clue as well as one of their brothers who disappeared in this forest while searching for him. That was the reason for taking them with us; because they reminded me of Sam and me, and every help was appreciated in a situation like that one. Especially if it included family members. This and the fact that this Jason would get them killed if he kept acting like he did. He was skeptical, he didn't believe in what we told him, and that was why he brought Dick in danger. But after we helped them, he was quiet ever since. He really seemed to care about Dick, one could see that affection in the intimacy they shared, though Dick had said they were brothers. 

As I kept staring, I noticed Jason also watching me sometimes. He didn't really seem to trust us. Dick was leaning into him, warmed by Jason's one-sided embrace, and had his eyes closed. He looked pained, I figured he was a sensitive character. He sought warmth and comfort in his brother's arms who seemed as comforted only by having someone to protect. I thought he was much more caring than he let on, but I guessed that was just another thing we had in common. He was poking the fire before him, blankly staring at the flames as they were spitting sparks from time to time. The only, but clear signs of affection that he showed were the fond moves of his fingers on Dick's hair as he protectively caressed his head. It was a strange relationship they had, but they looked happy. Except for the fact that we were being hunted right now... 

"So... What is this thing you're tryin' to protect us from?" Jason asked dryly from out of nowhere, breaking the tense silence. 

I looked to the ground for a moment, trying to find the right words when Sam stepped beside me, his reassuring look strengthening my confidence. I was so glad of having him by my side right now, even though I'd never admit that. My hands were folded and my elbows casually laid on my knees as I looked up at two insecure pairs of eyes staring at me, desperately wanting to understand what was going on. 

"It's called a Wendigo," I started seriously, the eyes staring at me not changing in their expression. 

"A Wendigo is a murderous creature. Once a human, it developed into a hunter. It has claws, it's fast and strong. At daylight it is a perfect hunter, and at night it's a predator. A Wendigo is dangerous, and smart too. It tries to get us out of our safe place by faking human voices." 

"Are you seriously tryin' to tell us-" 

"Jay," Dick warmly warned and then looked at me. 

"What does it do to people if it has them?" 

I looked at Sam who continued for me after I silently asked for help: 

"The Wendigo wants to eat. It has been a human being that survived by eating its own kind - now that's what he has become. The thing is that it stores captured people in its cave. What is good." 

"What the fuck is good about storing living humans?!" Jason angrily threw in. 

"It means that it doesn't kill its prey immediately. That gives us time to find its hideout and save them." 

"That means that Damian could still be alive..." Dick stated hopefully. 

"We will stay the night and hunt it down at dawn. It's the safest option we have," I decided and took a deep breath, slightly shivering as distant cries and screams echoed into the night sky. From the sudden terror in Dick’s eyes I assumed it was the voice of their other brother, Damian. 

There was nothing we could do but wait for now, we all knew that. So we sat there, Sam beside me, waiting out until we'd finally be safe enough to act. The night wouldn't be easy for us. We'd only sit there around the fire, silence taking over and the only sounds being the Wendigo's human screams as it'd try to get us out of our secured place. We were just brothers, yeah, but we were strong. Together with Sam I'd be able to hunt it down and I knew that neither Dick nor Jason would let anything happen to one another. 

Supernatural creatures might be strong, but nothing was more powerful than human bonds. Nothing was stronger than love, and especially evil wasn't. We'd conquer everything on our road and leave nothing untried to find our loved ones, until our last breaths. That was for sure. 

xXx

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care, I ship it! <3


End file.
